


Fear

by zicovian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bikes, Cute, Fear, Fluff, Getting Over, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phobia, Rainbows, blergh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicovian/pseuds/zicovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil lester is terrified of any kind of bikes, so Dan goes out of his way to cure him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

He hated bikes. He didn’t know, he supposed he had an accident when he was younger, which would explain the feeling nauseous whenever he saw or even thought of one. It didn’t really matter what kind of bike it was, but he just hated them. He supposed it was a strange thing to be scared of , but his close friend, Dan, was scared of trees and that made him f el a little better about his ridiculous fear. 

He was on his couch, his laptop gingerly propped up on his knee. It was about midday and the sun was blazing in from the window facing him. He didn’t mind it much, not until it was in his eyes. He sighed as he got up and put his laptop down. He went to turn the blinds down when he felt slim arms wrap themselves around his waist and a head fall gently on his back.  
He didn’t need to turn around to know it was his lover of 7 years. 

“Dan,” He said sweetly. 

The man behind hum hummed and he pulled down the blinds and then turned around to face his lover. 

“I missed you,” Dan said softly his head in his neck.

He smiled. “You were only gone for a couple hours.”

“I know but I can’t help but miss you all that time,” he said his breath tickling his neck.

He chuckled slightly at the sensation but allowed it.

“Hey... Phil?” Dan asked softly.

“Mmm?” he said, wrapping his own arms around Dan’s figure.

“What would you say… if I spent the time away buying... Something?” 

“Depends what you bought Bear,” He said, using the nickname he only used when they were alone. Dan had told people his nickname was Bear and Phil had slipped up once in a video, but he knew it was their private nickname. 

“I got a bike,” he said slowly. Phil gently pulled Dan from his neck to look at him, dread on his face. 

“Dan. Please tell me you’re joking. You don’t even have a licence let alone know how to ride one!”

An apologetic look appeared on his face. ” Uhm, remember like in August I spent all of my time out? That was because I was learning how to ride it. I thought, we could finally get over your fear,” Dan said looking in his eyes.

Phil could feel his chest tighten and he could feel the familiar sense of a panic attack starting. 

“Phil, it’s okay, Please don’t have a panic attack, breath,” Dan said slowly. “Breath on my counts. One two one two one two..” 

Phil breathed on his counts his voice drowned out by the blood rushing through his ears. Soon he calmed down again. He felt silly, having a panic attack just because of a bike.  
“Okay.. I’m okay,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” Dan asked, using his fingers to swipe away the sweat that had built up on his forehead. 

“Hmm, I’m okay,” Phil said. 

“I want to help you, angel bean,” Dan said using another one of their nicknames. They had so many nicknames, but Bear and angel bean were their favourites so they used it often. 

“I… I know but I can’t help but feel a little terrified. What if we have an accident, or like something happens and we get lost?” Phil asked his eyes wide with panic still in them. 

“Phil, Look at me, Look at your Bear, I promise you nothing will happen. Come with me, I got it outside waiting with two helmets waiting for us, “Dan said. 

Phil looked at Dan for a long time, feeling comfort with him.  
He sighed.  
“Okay... Okay I trust you.”  
Dan let out a little giggle of delight and grabbed Phil’s hand and dragged him out of the house. There was a black bike with two helmets, indeed on the seat waiting for them.

Phil could feel his panic again until Dan kissed him. 

“Think of me alright. Don’t think of the bike. Just me,” Dan said. 

He went to the bike and picked up the helmets and gave one to Phil. Phil looked down at it and breathed in and put it on his head.  
He then sat behind Dan.

“Wrap your arms around me and don’t let go okay?” Dan said.

Phil nodded and wrapped them around Dan tightly, but not too tightly he can’t breathe.  
Dan started up the bike and rode off.  
Phil closed his eyes and felt his stomach flip when the bike turned and dipped in the road. Dan was fantastic at manoeuvring it but he still couldn’t help but still feel panic. He opened his eyes and saw t the world rush past him. In beautiful colours and shapes. It was like he was in another dimension. 

He felt his fear to begin to slip away. 

Dan soon drove back home. Phil’s breathing was heavy with excitement. 

“How was that?” Dan asked him smiling.

“Amazing. Thank you Dan. For helping me get over my fear.” HE said kissing him when he had pulled the helmet off. 

He knew he wouldn’t be scared of them as long he was with Dan.


End file.
